


Memories they haunt his mind (Saving him from the endless night)

by Halja



Category: Claudine - Riyoko Ikeda
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudine ricorda Sirene, prima che tutto finisca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories they haunt his mind (Saving him from the endless night)

 

 

 

“Mia cara Sirene, incarnazione di amore e bellezza ...”

 

Fuori dalla finestra, la bufera infuria. La neve cade da un cielo di velluto nero, soffice e glaciale, coprendo ogni suono, soffocando Parigi con pallida, mortale dolcezza. Il vento sferza i vetri come dita spettrali.

Ma nella mente di Claudine splende un sole di tanto tempo fa, sepolto nella sua memoria da anni.

Questa notte, si gioca tutto. Tanto vale ricordare perché.

 

“Sto mettendo tutto il mio amore in questa lettera e prendendo un ultimo rischio ...”

 

 

 

 

La prima volta che si incontrano, Claudine ha il cuore spezzato e Sirene ha riccioli neri e luminosi come quelli di Maura.

“ _Un, deux, trois_ ” cantilena l’insegnante di danza, scandendo con voce ferma e sicura il tempo degli esercizi alla sbarra. Sirene è troppo alta, il suo corpo troppo snello e flessuoso.

“ _Un, deux, trois_ ”.

Ma i loro sguardi si incrociano per un attimo, ed è doloroso e bellissimo allo stesso tempo, come uno scherzo della mente e della memoria, come un segno del destino. Ha degli occhi grandi e neri, quella ragazza, dolci e innocenti come quelli di una bambina. Sono la più gentile delle pugnalate al cuore.

È solo un momento ed è troppo breve, e poi Sirene, richiamata dall’insegnante, volta le spalle alla finestra. Claudine torna alla sua strada e ai suoi pensieri, al cielo grigio del presente, e dimentica quei brevi istanti.

 

  
  


  
Nel _vero_ presente, l’orologio sulla parete scandisce i minuti e le ore di quella Vigilia di silenzio e tempesta, implacabile. _Tic toc, tic toc, un deux, un deux._

 

“Ti prego, scegli ... se vuoi me o mio fratello Andrew”.

 

 

 

 

La seconda volta, è Sirene che vede, non il fantasma di una ragazza persa tanto tempo fa. Claudine ha lasciato volentieri il suo passato a Vernon: gli occhi ridenti di Maura, il sorriso malinconico di Cecilia, le bruciature sul viso e sul cuore di Rosemarie, le cicatrici sulla sua anima.

Adesso è a Parigi, ed è libera.

Sono ad una festa di uno dei tanti, esclusivi club dell’università. Claudine vorrebbe trovarsi in un qualsiasi altro luogo, a patto che sia molto lontano da lì: non sopporta il rumore, le risate civettuole delle poche ragazze – scelte tra le tante per le labbra rosse e gli occhi grandi, non certo nuovi membri di quell’élite in cui Claudine si sente ancora come una bestia rara da ammirare, un mistero da risolvere – e quelle sguaiate dei ragazzi.

Ma Sirene risplende, come se una luce sconosciuta la illuminasse dall’interno. I suoi occhi brillano come stelle nere.

 

 

 

 

- Mi sembra di averti già incontrata da qualche parte -.

 

_ Un deux. _

 

- Già -.

 

_ Tic toc. _

 

 

 

 

“Se scegli me, per favore, vieni a farmi visita la Vigilia di Natale in questa stanza in cui abbiamo vissuto insieme”.

 

 

 

 

Claudine la evita per tutta la sera, eppure non può fare a meno di ascoltare le sue conversazioni. Sirene è intelligente, se non colta; spiritosa, se non brillante; educata, se non elegante. Ha così tanto potenziale, così tanta grezza amabilità che potrebbe essere raffinata e plasmata in una donna meravigliosa.

Alla fine, Claudine fugge. Saluta il padrone di casa ed esce nella notte, e tenta di credere che vada tutto bene.

Sirene, che forse è ancora più intelligente e sensibile di quanto lei pensi, la segue, con l’espressione afflitta e confusa che Claudine ha visto così tante volte sul volto di Rosemarie.

E la verità scivola così facilmente dalle sue labbra, davanti a quello sguardo.

 

- Non volevo che le cose ... finissero così di nuovo -.

 

 

 

 

_ Tic toc. Le ore scorrono via inesorabili, e Claudine si sente come se tentasse di afferrare la neve e tenerla stretta nelle mani senza scioglierla. Sirene non è ancora venuta. E forse la notte non è così lunga come cerca di convincersi.  _   
  


 

 

  
E dopo era stato il Paradiso, e dopo ancora l’Inferno.   
  
E, prevedibilmente, le cose erano finite come al solito.

 

 

 

 

“Ma, in quanto alla tua scelta, vorrei ripeterti qualcosa per cui non dovresti sentirti obbligata a ritenerti responsabile ...”

 

_ Tic toc, un deux. _ Manca così poco a Natale.

Sirene ha scelto Andrew e la neve, indifferente ai dolori degli uomini, continua a cadere.

La bufera urla nel cuore di Claudine, come il lungo ululato di una belva straziata, come l’uragano che distrugge tutto ciò che trova sulla sua strada. Eppure Claudine è silenziosa mentre prende la pistola, simile al candido manto della neve che uccide il mondo nel sonno.

Ora non ci sono più ricordi, solo frammenti di passato e di sogno che vorticano davanti ai suoi occhi, come un gorgo marino pronto a risucchiarla nelle più oscure profondità degli abissi.

Sirene ha il sorriso di Maura, Cecilia ha il volto ustionato di Rosemarie, e una Rosemarie ragazzina le grida contro tutti i suoi errori con la sua vocina petulante, fissandola con lo sguardo implacabile di un’adulta da dietro gli occhiali scuri.

È finita, pensa Claudine con improvvisa, rassegnata chiarezza.

  
  
_Tic toc._

 

“Vale a dire, che il mio amore per te è senza fine. Ti prego, credimi ...”

 

L’orologio batte la mezzanotte.   
  
Lo sparo squarcia il silenzio della notte gelida.

 

 


End file.
